Juryrigg
Jury Rigg is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin/imp. He is very small,as when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Jury Rigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. He looks more red. He now has pupils. His ears are now spiked and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. Personality Jury Rigg has a strong desire to break and remake machines, making him difficult to control. Jury Rigg has a mischievous (and twisted) sense of humor, such as turning Will Harangue into an alien as payback for all the smear campaigns and crimes he committed against Ben and other aliens. As shown in several episodes in Omniverse, Jury Rigg says, "Jury Rigg disassemble!", "FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!" and "Reassemble, disassemble!" Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, Jury Rigg can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. Jury Rigg has a form of enhanced strength for his size, able to break apart a metal car brake in half. He has shown to be strong enough to break apart metal bars that even an Appoplexian could not break. Jury Rigg also has a degree of enhanced agility. As in accordance with his break it/fix it attributes, Jury Rigg also boasts an impressive intellect, describing himself as "smart and stubborn". Weaknesses Being small makes Jury Rigg unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger foes, unless they happen to be machines. In which case, he can dismantle them in seconds. Jury Rigg also has an uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery. Like his name, most of the devices he creates are basically on-the-fly or 'jury-rigged.' They are not normally meant to last, (except for the Tenn-Speed) and will eventually fail. Unlike Galvans, Jury Rigg's creations can be unstable and hard to control, much like Jury Rigg himself. History Ultimate Alien *Jury Rigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh. **'Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg while in Kevin's car. **Later, Jury Rigg broke Dr. Animo's mutant ray. **Later, Jury Rigg repaired and modified it. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, **Jury Rigg was going to fight Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could fight, Diagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, **Jury Rigg reverted to Ben. Omniverse *Jury Rigg returned in Omniverse in Have I Got A Deal For You. **'Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Jury Rigg won't help. *In Gone Fishin, **Jury Rigg defeated the Mechaneers. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Jury Rigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed. *In Food Around the Corner, **Jury Rigg tore through a door and fixed the security system. *In Return to Forever, **Jury Rigg disabled the Highbreed Pulse Generator the Forever Knights were going to use to destroy every alien on Earth, and reprogrammed it to instead turn Will Harangue into an alien. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, **Jury Rigg was used to battle one of Charmcaster's rock monsters. Appearances Online Games *Primus Override Naming and Translations Toys Omniverse *4" Jury Rigg Trivia *Jury Rigg always says what he is doing repeatedly, when breaking something he says "break" and when fixing something he says "fix" over and over again. *Jury Rigg is one of Ben's alien forms unlocked in Ultimate Alien and before who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, ChamAlien and Ultimate Way Big although this is due to their existence not being known before Season 2. *Jury Rigg's tail and the aviator outfit he wears in ''Omniverse somewhat resembles Terrible Dactyl from Dinosaucers. *Jury Rigg's powers of fast building and deconstruction along with his pilot goggles give him a gremlin theme and appearance. Also, Jury Rigg's appearance is similar to that of an imp. *Jury Rigg replaces Upchuck in the opening of Arc 5. *Jury Rigg resembles Friedkin University's mascot. *Jury Rigg's name comes from "jury rig", meaning to makeshift repairs or temporary contrivances, made with only the tools and materials that happen to be on hand. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens